


The Crimson Scourge's Reign

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Gangbang, Other, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: Achieving victory in her timeline, Eliza - The Crimson Scourge, asserts her role atop the apex of her subjects.
Relationships: Filia/Eliza (Skullgirls)
Kudos: 3





	The Crimson Scourge's Reign

Eliza’s heels clacked on the tile floor. The woman jaunted through the hallway inside her lavished estate, returning home after another one of her charity events, of which she was once against the star of the evening. The diva rubbed her neck, her body was sore after the long day, but her fans were ruthless.

It was all part of the job.

Seeing her adoring fans brought a smile to Eliza’s face, but for a very different reason. Opening her purse, she pulled out a plastic bag filled with warm, red fluid. The blood donation drive she attended earlier seemed to drag on forever, but the reward was always worth the wait. Slitting it open, she poured the contents into her mouth, feeling a euphoric wave of tingling overtake her body as she gulped it down. Salty, with a metallic aftertaste, most likely an A-negative donor, but the singer didn’t mind.

Sucking the remaining droplets out of the bag, she placed it back in her purse, no need to let it out that she was in possession of stolen blood. Almost immediately she could feel her skin rejuvinating, its luster and youth being restored. She sighed contentedly, running her fingers along her cheeks and shoulders, her stride never breaking.

Again, it was all a part of the job.

Walking into the main foyer, she was greeted with the pillars and statues made in her likeliness, although they could barely capture a fraction of the greatness that was the original. The sounds of water rushing into the indoor pools created a pristine picture of elegance and class if it weren’t for the pungent odor that struck the diva’s nostrils as she walked through.

She grimaced and looked around, noticing the familiar, hulking figure of one of her bodyguards hunched over.

“Albus!” She called. The dog snapped to attention and peaked over his shoulder.

“Oh er, good evenin’ boss!” The Egyptian dog replied. “How was yer blood drive?”

“Business as usual. I assume that repugnant odor is coming from you?” She waved her hand in front of her face to emphasize her complaint.

“Od-? Oh, uh…” He blushed a shade of red and grinned, showing off his rows of sharp teeth. “My apologies, M’lady, it’s uh, it’s been a long day and you said-“ Eliza raised her hand to silence the dog’s rambling.

“I’m aware of what I said, but I figured you’d have the common sense to at least bathe in between sessions with our little house cat.” She looked down to see her bodyguard gripping the body of the subject in question, as well as his pants around his knees. “How is she, if I may ask?”

“Well,” The dog cleared his throat. “She’s gotten a lot quieter since you left, but for a while we had to remove her head. She was getting a bit too ‘feisty.’” He pointed a thumb to the opposite side of the room, near Eliza’s velvet-laced throne. Beside it sat her second bodyguard, Horace. The giant bird-man sat upon a stool, beak pressed between the pages of the book her was reading. Next to him, on top of a pedestal was a glass enclosure, with a certain feral cat’s head inside.

“Enjoying your stories, Horace?” Eliza smiled, striding over to the bird, who close the novel after marking the page with his thumb.

“Oh, good evening M’lady!” He popped off his hat and bowed, “The charity drive went well, I gather?”

“As well as always.” Her tone signaled she wasn’t fully invested on discussing the matter further. “I’m surprised you haven’t joined Albus in his housetraining of our residence’s newest pet!” Albus blushed and kept his gaze downwards.

“Y-yes, w-well…uh…” She leaned towards the transparent case, meeting eye contact with the detached head in it. The cat bared their teeth and tried to leap towards her, but the glass was too heavy for the head to do anything other than bang against the side. Eliza laughed mockingly in response, watching their ears shake in frustration.

“Well she’s certainly still lively! I thought you two would’ve tired her out by now?”

“Well, you see, M’lady…” Albus stuttered as he adjusted his glasses. “Horace has been doing a thorough enough job and he is somewhat...erm, territorial.” Eliza laid her head in her hand and sighed in disappointment.

“Albus you of all people should know there’s another hole on her. I thought you two could get along without me being here!” She looked bored as she tapped on the glass, earning another angry glare from the detached head inside. Fury blazed within her eyes, but it was of no concern to the entertainer, who sat down on her throne. “I come back from being gone all day to the sight and smell of a dog fucking a cat. Oh, if the scribes were still around to write this lovely setting down…”

“I uh, my apologies, madam.” The bird shuffled awkwardly in his suit. After centuries of being Eliza’s personal bodyguard, he knew it wrong to be on her bad side. “I did not want to overstep my boundaries.”

“Oh by all means, Albus, go and overstep! It would do Horace some good to share and perhaps our little kitty will calm down a bit afterwards.” She threw a grin to the cat in question who snarled back at her.

“R-right away, madam.” The towering bird shifted around and went over to the dog and decapitated body in his grip, leaving the woman to her thoughts.

“All I want is to come home, throw my feet up, and relax, and I still have to deal with tomfoolery.” Eliza rubbed her temples before the sound of whining broke her thought process. “Oh dear, I nearly forgot about you!” To the right of her throne was the bound form of Filia, whom she had captured days earlier along with the latest house pet. The ball gagging her from forming words did little to quell the high-pitched squeals as she drooled through the muffling device. Eliza turned and bent over the armrest, watching inquiringly at her prisoner, bound to kneel at her side. “I take it the boys haven’t given you the same treatment as our adorable little minx over there?”

“Mmmf mmrrf!” She cried in response. The Crimson Scourge couldn’t decipher what she was trying to say, nor did she care.

“I’m sure they’ll turn their attention towards you once they’re done turning her into an éclair.” The woman threw her head back and scoffed delightfully. “Do you get it? Because they’re cream-filled?” Seeing she wasn’t getting the response she wanted, she waved her hand in dismissal. “Oh, forget it. I figure the cat’s better suited for cracking jokes - at least she used to be.” Miss Fortune’s head still clinked against the glass dome holding her at bay. Her cheeks were a blazing red from where Eliza could see. She wasn’t sure how long Horace had been ravaging her body, but as long as he kept her new source of blood intact, she didn’t much care.

“Although, I must say it has been a while since I’ve taken care of myself. And this pervasive odor in the room only reminds me of how long it’s been.” Eliza ran a hand along one of her bare thighs, enjoying the tingling feeling it sent through her body. For weeks on end she would be playing it up for the masses outside, going on talk shows and holding banquets for her charity organization. Despite being a parasite that feasts on blood, her body still sought more carnal forms of pleasure.

Eliza closed her eyes and subtly slid a hand between her legs, feeling her warmth start to rise. It was shameful to have to fulfill her desires in such a way, but there was not a creature in the world she’d allow to dominate her in such a manner.

However…

Looking back down, she saw her bound prisoner still whimpering meekly. Over her pathetic cries, she could hear the girl’s stomach rumbling.

“Oh, what now?” Hanging an arm off her chair, she tilted the girl’s forehead to where they’d be sharing glances, if she could see of course. “What’s the matter? Are you hungry?” The girl wasted no time trying to nod her head in acquiescence. Eliza groaned and closed her eyes. “I suppose these two forgot to do that today?” Grooves on her brow indicated how frustrated the ancient ruler was becoming. “I’m surrounded by incompetency, aren’t I? What would a mortal like you even eat?” Her glancing lowered to Filia’s supple form. Even bound in her wrappings, the girl’s figure was apparent. “From what I remember, sows are accustomed to eating grass. Would you like that, darling?”

Filia shook her head. Her movements were desperate, like a cornered animal’s. “Mmmrph! Mmm mrrr!” Her shrieks were getting on Eliza’s nerves, who was not in the mood to put up with her attitude.

“I don’t even know why I keep you around; Samson can live without a host and I already have my meal-ticket with that cat over there. There’s no real point to keeping you aro-“ Eliza let her train of thought fall off as she remembered her hand between her legs. A wicked thought came to her as the heat on her fingers rose, supporting further what she had in mind. “Actually, I might have something in store for you after all, my little heifer.”

Standing up from her throne, Eliza walked over to the kneeling girl and cupped her chin in her hand. Her bronze skin reflected the warm light cast from the various torches they had lit. “Such a lovely face. You must’ve been the belle of the ball from whatever back-water school you came from. I’m going to give you a choice darling, something that very, very few in my presence are ever offered.” Eliza bit her knuckle as her thumb swathed Filia’s lips, spread apart by the gag. “Since you obviously haven’t been tended to, I’d assume you’re rather thirsty as well, yes?”

Filia hesitated to respond, but nodded once more, unsure of where this was heading.

“Very good! Then I think we can arrange a lovely relationship between you and I.” Resting a hand on her captive’s head, the woman continued, “You see, an alluring woman such as myself can choose to have anyone she wants at their beck and call. However, being so virile, I can’t allow just ‘anyone’ to partake in such riches. Unfortunately that leaves me with very little options in satisfying my own needs, as sad as it is hearing me say it out loud. That’s why I’m allowing you the privilege in ensuring I don’t stray from my daily schedule due to…other matters.” Eliza pouted, laying her knuckles on her swaying hips. Hearing her guilt aired out was liberating, the woman found, but she still needed to ensure her captive was going to oblige or not. Dipping down, she pressed her cheek against hers, listening to the sound of air going into her nostrils. “You do this, and I’ll make sure you’re fed well and walked or whatever it is you mortals do. How does that sound, my little darling?”

There was a pause in the air, only interrupted by the rhythmic clapping of groins from Eliza’s bodyguards as they continued to have their way with their housecat. A scornful line drew across the ruler’s brow as she became impatient for an answer. However, as she was about to drop the subject, Filia slowly nodded her head in compliance. Eliza’s lips pursed in envious joy as she dipped back down, bringing her face inches away from Filia’s.

“I was wondering how I could find a use for you. I promise you’ll love it come soon enough!” Her hand traveled down between her caramel thighs, pulling aside her dress in an extravagant display. Between her legs her womanhood glistened in the waning light; her excitement had been building up for longer than she’d even care to admit. Her lower lips were swollen and blushing a tint of red that stood out against her darker skin.

The blood that composed the gag filling Filia’s mouth suddenly pulled back, retreating back into the sarcophagus bounding her. With her mouth finally free, she gasped audibly, sucking down deep gulps of air. Drool dripped down her tongue, hanging out of her mouth, spilling down her chin. Her body curled up almost reflexively, but Eliza kept her grip on her.

“Nuh uh uh, my darling. You have a role to fill.” Eliza slid her fingers through her slit, feeling her excitement build up between her fingers. At her words, the blood making up Filia’s bondage shifted, forcing her back up. Her head was forced upwards, rigid, making her look up at the ceiling. Sweat dripped down her face, combining with her drool. Eliza cooed, watching the sorry sight before her. “You look thirsty, darling. Are you thirsty?”

The girl hacked softly, trying to clear her throat to respond. The lack of anything to drink was making it difficult to say anything. Fortunately, the woman took her chin back into her fingers and smiled.

“Don’t you worry darling, I’ll quench that parched throat of yours!” Holding Filia’s head in place, Eliza shifted her hips onto her face. “Lap it up, sweetie! Drink your fill!” Almost immediately, she could feel the girl’s tongue on her quivering sex. Her voice trembled as her thighs squeezed Filia harder into her. “Unf-! Marvelous! I was worried you couldn’t do anything without Samson leeching off of you, girl.”

Eliza laid a hand onto her throne to help support herself. Her legs were shaking as a result of Filia’s mouth. Looking over her shoulder, she caught a glance of her bodyguards working over Ms. Fortune’s headless body. Even without her head, the body still remained vibrant and alert. Albus was keeping her body in place, holding her hips down as he shoved his prick into her rear-end. Horace, after getting the confirmation from her earlier, was finally getting into the action himself. His pants were at his ankles and he was bucking into her front. Between the two she could see a mixture of fluids dripping onto the floor, forming a pool of pearly-white at their feet.

In the glass container, she could see the feline’s head looking unsettled. Her face was flushed bright red and her teeth were bared. The feistiness that welcomed Eliza home seemed to have been washed away, switching to a more docile tone, which the woman couldn’t complain about.

“It seems our little minx has calmed down finally. Looks like she’s beginning to enjoy herself as wel-aHAH!!” A sharp cry escaped Eliza’s throat almost out of instinct. Filia’s tongue had fumbled over her most sensitive spot, much to her chagrin. The woman’s hand slipped through the blood, grabbing a handful of Samson in the process. “You little wretch!” She spat through a half-cocked smile. “Making me lose my composure like that.” Pushing off, her pent up lust clung to the schoolgirl’s face in a single, long strand. The entire region around her mouth was covered in a veil of her wetness, which also dripped off of Filia’s tongue. “I didn’t tell you to do that, now did I?” Eliza admired the mark she left on the girl, leaning her head to the side. “I suppose I should forget about feeding you after this. Unless, of course, you apologize?” Grasping Filia’s cheeks, Eliza smeared her excitement further across her face, ensuring all the girl could feel, smell, and taste, would be her. “Now what do we say?”

Filia panted desperately, trying to get air back into her lungs once again. Her mouth was sore and fatigued, but she still managed to usher a small noise.

“I-!” Her voice was still rather hoarse, “I’m sorry!” The words brought a hungry smile to the Crimson Scourge, who sneered triumphantly.

“Such a good girl!” Eliza clapped happily, readjusting her posture to line up with Filia’s distended jaw. “Now do what you just did, and I’ll ensure my boys will take good care of you afterwards. Don’t you worry, I won’t let them lay a finger on you unless I say so. I’m sure they’ve already emptied out whatever they had in them into our newest pet anyway.” She glanced back to where the two men and the feral were situated

Albus was lying exhausted on the floor, his dick half-deflated and still oozing his seed. A few feet away, Horace had the cat pinned to the floor, ramming his full weight into her. With a muffled groan, he slammed his groin into hers, pulling her onto him by her arms. More liquid seeped out of her worn snatch, dripping down his shaft and his balls and onto the tiles. Inside the glass container, Fortune’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth fell open. What energy she contained earlier had left her

“I really hope they mop up their mess before they pass out.” Eliza murmured before shifting her attention to the girl in her grasp. “Now then, deep breath!” Sliding Filia’s face back in between her thighs, Eliza rode her prisoner with gusto, enjoying the soft whimpers they emanated while still lapping at her womanhood. Her body was on fire as the sensations made a headway; a fluttering in her stomach evoked the last time she had felt like this. Filia’s tongue moved up, towards her unsheathed clit, swollen and tender. The spastic moving of her tongue made Eliza bite her knuckle in anticipation for what was to come.

Moving her hand to the back of Filia’s head, Eliza ensured she couldn’t retract. The act only further solidified her complete dominance over this schoolgirl, the very thought assisted the ruler in getting off quicker. She would see to it that this girl understood her new place in Eliza’s world. Her demands would be law and as the soon-to-be empress of this planet, she could find relief knowing her role was set in it.

“Hnn-YAHH!” Eliza gasped, gyrating against the quivering appendage. “Just like that! AHHH!” The fluttering in her stomach blossomed into a massive surge. Pulling back, Filia almost fell over, but steadied herself at the last minute. Above her, Eliza massaged her aching clitoris, stimulating herself over the edge. “Open wide, honey! Drink it all now!” A splurt of sticky fluid shot out and splattered onto Filia’s lips, Obeying her new master’s orders, she started to collect it with her tongue as more began to spatter on her face. As Eliza’s orgasm began to die down, the ruler shuddered in delightful bliss. A long sigh escaped her lips as she hung her head back, feeling the last remnants of her climax fade.

“Very…very good…” Eliza’s eyes fluttered as she used her throne to support herself. Looking down, she saw her slave with her mouth still open. Her face was sprinkled with droplets that resembled dew. Licking up the last few drops, the girl gulped them down, unable to get what still remained on the rest of her. The woman cooed and knelt down, pulling Filia into an embrace, pushing her chest into hers. “I think you’ll do nicely here, my little gem. I think you’ve earned that meal!” Eliza pulled her dress back over her, noting the shower she’ll need to take soon, and stood up, clacking her heels against the hardfloor. “Horace!”

The bird-man snapped to attention, ceasing his pistoning motions immediately upon hearing his name being called. Ms. Fortune’s body lay limp on top of his lap with her stomach slightly distended from the amount of seed poured into her. “Y-yes, m’lady?!”

“Be a dear and take my lovely toy out for some dinner. I’ll be in the bath in the meantime.”

“Uh…I-I will at once!” Sitting up, the large male dropped the cat into the large pile of splooge formed by by the two bodyguards. It splashed lazily with no efforts to get back up.

“And tell Albus to bring a mop bucket out here! I will not have it smell like a teenage lockerroom!”

As Horace began to shake awake his accomplice, Eliza turned back towards Filia, undoing her dress in one fluent motion. Her heavy breasts fell out, feeling the cool air on them. Two caramel buds adorned each mount, still erect from her latest exercise.

“Now listen here,” Eliza began. “I’ll be having Horace fetch you something to eat. In the meantime, I’ll freshen up and we can continue from here, understood?”

Filia, with her eyes still covered, still quaked. Her lips quivered which proved difficult to form into words. Opting for an easier response, she nodded, earning her a pat on the cheek.

“Such a good girl! And what do good girls say when someone does something nice for them?”

“Th…thank you…”

“Thank you…?” Eliza let her sentence fall off, feeling a morbid ravenousness in her essence take hold for what she wanted to hear.

“Thank you…” Filia’s lips puckered as she slowly finished the thought. “Mmm-mistress…”

Eliza stood up and dropped her dress onto the floor. Her nude form captured the beauty of the Gods as she turned and began to immerse herself in the waters of her extravagant pool.

“Good girl…”


End file.
